These Moments
by littylollypop
Summary: This is a collection of moments between Felicity and Oliver that range from romance to tragedy, from comedy to drama, these stories also rate from K to M. Other characters such as John, Sara, Thea and Roy will also be present. I hope you enjoy my stories, happy reading!
1. Stay

"Felicity"

Her name is let out in one long sigh, breaking the oppressive silence with a weary voice reflecting another hard day's work. His tall figure bends at the waist, to almost curve into himself as if this simple act will protect him from his self-proclaimed responsibilities.

"Oliver, are you okay?" Worry weaves through her tone, as she slowly makes her way around her desk to stop in front of his hunched over form. She reaches out a slender hand to hook around his bicep in an attempt to gain his attention, his head slowly lifts itself up, heavily – almost as if the worlds worries rest solely upon his shoulders. And she supposes it does, in his head at least.

Their eyes lock and In that moment Felicity realizes just how much of a toll Oliver's responsibilities are having on him, she realizes Oliver is so tired that he doesn't even bother to put up his front of impenetrable strength, cool indifference and fake smiles that don't reach his eyes. His eyes bare his many late nights scouting the city in the black circles shadowing his eyes, his mouth is downturned in permanent displeasure and where once determination shone in his eyes now only tiredness shows.

_He must really be feeling it tonight to let me see behind his mask_, muses Felicity.

In that moment Felicity decides she's going to look after Oliver whether he likes it or not – she's kinda hoping he likes it because she's pretty sure she wouldn't be able to force him to even if she tried. She lifts the hand that is resting on his bicep to the green hood hanging over his face and peals it away revealing more and more of his tired features until the hood is resting against his back. She then reaches for his mask and tugs it from his face, lingering to caress his cheek, to set it down on the desk beside her. Eyes still locked she reaches for his hand and gives it a gentle pull. With a whispered "Come on Oliver" Felicity leads him to the couch and urges him to lay down and rest. And with no protest from Oliver she sits on the edge of the couch and gently caresses his cheek, his forehead and his hair while making soothing noises.

"I'm so tired Felicity" The words are croaked out as if a hand is wrapped around his throat – squeezing.

"I know I know Oliver. Just close your eyes and relax, okay? You need to sleep even if it's only for a few hours. I'll stay here with you. Just please, Oliver, please you need to get some sleep. You're going to make yourself ill"

She pauses for a moment.

"And then who is going to protect this city, huh?"

For the first time in what feels like forever Oliver's lips curl slightly in a familiar smirk and his eyes reflect his amusement. Felicity feels victory from this small action. Oliver stares at her for a few seconds longer and then finally, hesitatingly, nods his head in an affirmation. "Okay, I'll rest. Just let me know if anything happens though, okay? I can't rest if I think you won't tell me I'm needed" He states this with a hard pointed stare and a firm voice, daring Felicity to disagree. Felicity nods her head in ascent. "Okay, I promise"

With a final nod from Oliver he lets his muscles unwind, heaves out a sigh and finally allows his eyes to close. Felicity begins to stand up when a hand grips the one still resting in his hair and with hard and yet acutely vulnerable voice asks "Stay…please".

With shock clearly showing on her face Felicity slowly sits back down in her previous position and continues her gentle caress, lulling him into a relaxed enough state to allow him to doze off. With a smile curving Felicity's lips she leans down, kisses his cheek and whispers in his ear.

"I will always stay with you, Oliver, always"


	2. View

**TV Show:** Arrow

**Pairing:** None

**Characters:** Oliver, Felicity,Roy, Diggle

**Genre: **General

**Rating**: K+

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the character of Arrow nor do i own the TV show or anything to do with the franchise, they belong to the rightful owners. I use these character only to full-fill my shipper fantasies and for entertainment purposes.

* * *

_Oh god. Oh god. Ohgodohgodohgod. _

Felicity was stood stock still, frozen in mortification, eyes wide; cheeks flushed red and mouth parted in surprise – a very welcome surprise mind you. Three very sweaty, very shirtless and very male members of Team Arrow were currently sparring against one another, grunting and groaning while trying to land hit after hit on each other.

_They have eight packs? Eight packs!? How is that even possible?_

Roy, the youngest of the three, was currently trying to land a punch to Oliver's toned stomach, the muscles in Roy's arm tensing in anticipation of the hit when, with a grace only someone with many years of fighting experience could have, Diggle intercepted with a strike of his own knocking the boy back a few paces. Oliver then chose this moment to land a well-placed kick to the back of Diggle's right knee, bringing the larger man to his knees, before Diggle had a chance to react both Roy and Oliver were on the floor with him - each man trying to pin the other.

The only sounds in the foundry were the sounds of the men's pain filled moans and grunts of frustration and effort, and the occasional gasp or wince from Felicity. She was still stood in the same spot, almost in a trance like state, watching with apt attention to the men's writhing bodies on the training mats, sliding over each other due to the men's sweaty bodies.

_I feel like a pervert. But I mean I'm women, I have eyes and hormones. I work hard, I deserve to enjoy the few perks of this job and looking at the shirtless members of Team Arrow work out is definitely a perk. _

In this moment Felicity admits to herself that all the sleepless nights, frightening encounters and patching up the many injuries of her Team mates are all worth it as long as she gets to enjoy this view.

On a happy sigh Felicity breathes out "I love my job" settles herself against the wall behind her and decides to sit back and enjoy the view.


	3. Flappy Bird

**TV Show:** Arrow

**Pairing:** Oliver x Felicity

**Characters:** Oliver, Felicity

**Genre: **Humour

**Rating**: K+

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the character of Arrow nor do i own the TV show or anything to do with the franchise, they belong to the rightful owners. I use these character only to full-fill my shipper fantasies and for entertainment purposes.

* * *

"GODDAMMIT!"

Oliver comes to a startled stop in his descent down the stairs leading into the foundry. A look of confusion and slight worry clouds his features. After a few seconds of listening to Felicity angrily curse the unknown cause of her frustration, Oliver continues his journey into the "Arrow cave", as felicity likes to call it – much to the annoyance of Oliver. He reaches the bottom of the stairs and makes his way to Felicity's desk and sees her sat in her chair hunched over something in her lap with a look of concentration mixed with what can only be described as rage on her face.

Oliver clears his throat once and when she gives no indication of having heard him he hesitatingly calls her name and gains a reaction he definitely was not expecting. Her head whips up, so sharply he fears she will give herself whiplash, but right now that is the least of his worries, felicity is looking at him with pure hatred on her face and for a brief moment Oliver feels actual fear.

"Thank you, Oliver, thank you so much" she says in a sarcastic condescending tone. Oliver is visibly surprised, Felicity has never spoken to him like this before and he isn't exactly sure how he is supposed to react to it now. With a shake of her head and a few more grumbles she gestures wildly with her hands to her phone. "This is your fault!" She spits angrily.

With a look of confusion still firmly on his face Oliver inquires "What's my fault Felicity?" Again Felicity indicates to her phone "This! This is your fault!" Finally having enough of being accused, and not knowing of what, Oliver snatches the phone out of her hands and turns the screen towards him and what he sees results in him bursting out into laughter. Flappy Bird. She is blaming Oliver for her dying in Flappy Bird.

"Felicity, how is it my fault you died in a game? It's not my fault you aren't very good." He says this with mirth still clear in his voice. "It is." She states firmly, her head raises up even further placing her nose high in the air and in a haughty voice says "And I am good, thank you very much, I will have you know I got to level 20" Oliver raises an eyebrow at her tone and his lips begin to form into his usual smug smirk. "Level 20? That doesn't sound very good, Felicity"

"Oh? Well why don't you try and do better then? Mr-I-am-so-awesome-at-everything-and-no-one-can-ever-be-better-than-me. Hmmm?" She says this with a smirk of her own and a look of pure confidence in her eyes. "Fine, I will." Oliver replies.

Felicity stands up and indicates to him to sit in the chair she had previously occupied. When he finally sits down a gets himself comfortable Felicity informs him "I have to go run a few errands, but I'll be back in a couple of hours, okay? I expect you to have beaten my high score by then." And with that she turns around and makes her way out of the foundry.

Oliver watched her go with a smile on his face and just before she is out of sight calls out to her.

"No problem!"

With one final shake of his head and a quiet chuckle he settles himself back in the chair and gets to work on beating Felicity's high score.

2 Hours later.

When Felicity makes it back to the foundry she finds Oliver furiously beating a dummy, making loud grunts of anger and cursing the unresponsive dummy. When he finally notices her he doesn't even stop his actions while calling out "I owe you a new phone Felicity."

With a startled glance she asks him why he owes her a new phone. And he simply replies.

"Because yours has an arrow through it"

Felicity's laughter is his only reply.


	4. I See Everything

**This chapter is from Digg's point of view. Enjoy!**

* * *

I see every look.

I see the way you look at her; I see the way you stare while she works, I see the way your lips quirk in amusement at yet another one of her babbles, I see the way your hands clench and eyes narrow when she mentions Barry and I see the love and adoration in your eyes that you tried to hide. I see the fear when you think she's pulling away when you think she is finally realizing that he and his plight isn't worth the danger, the late nights and the emotional pain. I see how your eyes glow with pride when she cracks what was thought to be an impossible puzzle or when she "borrows", because hack is such an ugly word, information that you need. I see how your eyes get soft when she talks, no matter the subject, but then I see them turn hard as stone when she offers herself as bait or as a distraction.

I see every touch.

I see the way your hand always lingers just a second shy of inappropriate on her shoulder; hand, neck, cheek and back. I see the way you place your hand on her lower back when you walk with her as if you just have to touch her and I especially see how you use this hand to firmly separate her from a possible suitor and closer to yourself. I see how you take her hand now more often to offer comfort and how you place your hands on her shoulders while she works and gently kneed her muscles. Then I see the satisfied smirk and the pleasure that flares in your eyes when she groans out her thanks; because she is so tense and sat in a chair all day really makes her ache. I see how your arms envelope her entirely, shielding her from the world and protecting her from its dangers, how you both need the reassurance that you are both alive and okay. I see how you stand behind her, close enough that her back is touching your chest, to support her when challenges her ideas or opinions. I see how every touch is possessive, protective and loving.

I hear every word.

I hear the hitch in your voice when you tell her how beautiful she looks and how you lower your tone in an intimate fashion to tell her you like the choice of colour best – green of course. I hear the pleasure in your voice when she accepts your invitation to belly burger, a walk, lunch, dinner or a cup of coffee. I hear how you shout in anger and frustration at Roy for yet again losing his temper and then I hear how your voice becomes soft and calm when she calls out your name – it's like watching a lamb tame a lion; amazing, fascinating and beautiful. I hear the laugher in your voice as you call our her name to halt a ramble on how she thinks you look hot, but only temperature wise not hot hot, not sexy hot but not that he isn't sexy hot because he is – I mean look at those abs? I hear the quiet anger in your tone as you tell her that sure she can have lunch with Barry and sure she can have Friday night off to go dancing with the girls. I hear the love that consumes your voice when you finally, finally, get her back into the safety of your arms after a particularly close call. I hear how you tell her how important she is to you and how you can't lose her because without her you won't be you anymore; you will be something hard, cruel and dangerous. I hear you tell her that she is the best part of you, that she makes you a better person and he can't do any of this without her.

I see how much Oliver Queen is in love with Felicity Smoak.

I see everything.


	5. My Favourite Part Of The Day

**This drabble is told from Oliver's point of view. Happy reading!**

* * *

This is my favourite part of the day. The part where I get to come home from yet another taxing day, both mentally and physically taxing, take of my mask and green armour and change into something a little less… chafe-y and more of the cotton variety rather than leather. Where I allow myself to scrub my hands over my face, trying to forcibly rub the exhaustion from my body, and let out a tired sigh. God I can't wait to get into bed and just go to sleep – preferably for a few weeks, that's what my body feels like it needs. I take a deep breath of vanilla scented air, close my eyes tiredly and simply enjoy the silence for a few moments before I go on the hunt for my favourite person to spend my favourite part of the day with.

I find her sat up in our bed, glasses absent and hair free from its usual ponytail curled up around her ipad staring at it intently. She is wearing one of my hoodies, and I am hoping not much else, the hoodie is far too big and swamps her petite frame – she looks adorable. I lean my side on the door-jamb and just watch her for a few minutes just taking in her presence, calming my mind and easing my stress without even trying by simply being the remarkable Felicity Smoak. I take these minutes to really drink her in from the top of her golden locks to the tips of her mint green painted toes.

God she's gorgeous.

I must make an audible sound of appreciation because suddenly her intelligent blue eyes are locked onto to mine and a smile of pure happiness has bloomed on her face. I give her a small smile of my own that widens when she indicates to sit on the bed with her.

And here comes my favourite part of the day.

I rock myself off the door and slowly make my way over to the bed and when I make it to her side I raise a calloused hand to cup her porcelain cheek and smooth my thumb back and forth over her full lips before finally leaning down to place a soft kiss on the enticing pout, a kiss so full of love and affection it instantly washes away the grime and dirt that today has brought. I enjoy the simplicity of the kiss; the fullness of her lips against the hardness of my own, the way our lips fit perfectly together and the small noises she makes that assures me she is enjoying this just as much as I am. I pull back from the kiss but I keep my hand cupping her cheek and raise the other to circle the back of her neck to keep her from moving away from me and gently rest my forehead against her own and breathe her vanilla scent in.

Minutes, hours - _days_ pass before I feel hands on my own gently pulling on them indicating for me to let go, I hesitate and then uncurl my hands from her cheek and neck and pull back so I'm standing beside the bed again. I look at her and cock my head to the side in a silent question as to why she wanted to me to let go, she answers me by tapping her hand on her thighs and waving me to come. It takes my mind a few seconds before I finally catch on and begin to lower myself to the bed, I lay down so my head is cradled by her soft thighs, face pressed against her stomach, arms wrapped tight around her back and my legs bent slightly to fit on the bed. I feel her hand come to rest in my hair smoothing it back and forth, petting me, I feel my muscles begin to unwind and the storm that is my mind calm at her touch and my body is surrendering to the sleep it so desperately craves. The last thought I have before I fall into sweet oblivion is that…

**My favourite part of the day is Felicity Smoak. **


	6. Tangled

"I want to die." It was stated determinedly and without hesitation, complete sincerity coloured the tone. Felicity was sat with both her arms and legs crossed, with a cushion placed in her lap and arms wrapped around it keeping her naked body from being completely exposed. Across from her sat Oliver in all his naked glory, unashamed and gorgeous, sat also crossed legged but his arms were currently held above felicity's head, one hand attempting to untangle the other. Both wore very different expressions, felicity's was mortification and Oliver's was bemused.

This shit doesn't even happen in romantic comedies, Felicity thought bitterly.

And Oliver didn't wipe that smirk from his face in the next five seconds Felicity was going to do it for him – _violently._

"Please just let a hole open up beneath me and suck me in to it's sweet, sweet, oblivion."

"You're being dramatic"

"Your hand is stuck in my hair; my hair is so knotted and tangled your hand is literally stuck in my rat's nest of hair. I think I am going to die of embarrassment, god why can't it be like in the movies or those harlequin novels where the girls don't have body hair, or knots in their hair or are all magically wonderful in bed and never have any embarrassing mishaps that end in mortifying trips to the doctor!?" Felicity rushed out the explanation, not once stopping for breath; her eyes were frantically bouncing all over the room and seemed to avoid landing on the gorgeous, muscular, naked man sat directly in front of her.

Felicity was mortified, she wanted to die.

Now.

Fast.

A chuckle was pulled from smirking lips, eyes sparkling with amusement were darting between her and the offending gold locks wrapped around a tanned, large, long fingered hand. Oliver was trying to , as smoothly as possible, detangle himself from the silky prison his hand had acquired, he was also trying not to outright laugh at felicity's rambling because he knew right now was really not the time to mess with felicity. She was embarrassed and angry – two combinations that did not bode well for Oliver if he pissed her off. She looked as if she was about to either catch on fire from the blush staining her cheeks and all the way down to the top of her chest or that she was going to explode from anger if he laughed one more time.

"Felicity, baby, if I'm honest I'm pretty proud right now." He stated in a voice filled with satisfaction and mild amusement at felicity's expression, a mixture between confusion, embarrassment and outrage. Felicity quirked an eyebrow in question, that said talk fast or you lose a limb. He hastily continued "Sweetheart, we just had the best sex I think I have ever had, it was so intense we broke two lamps, ripped two shirts, broke one high heal and I'm pretty sure I've discovered new places that can ache and _that_ is saying something, felicity." His smirk turned into an all-out grin, boyish and charming it was impossible for felicity to resist, she finally cracked a smile, it was under protest but it was a smile all the same.

Well she guessed it is a bit funny - and they had had the best sex ever, felicity had no doubt of that.

When Oliver had finally released his hand, felicity burst into action running towards her dresser and grabbing the hair brush to finally tame the wild curls. Oliver watched from his position on the bed in silent amusement as she harshly brushed her hair, he winced every now and then from the violent manner in which she was going about getting the knots out.

"Baby, if you brush any harder you're going to go bold and I much prefer to battle with the knots and tangles then nothing" Oliver called out.

Felicity turned around and glared at him brandishing the hairbrush as a weapon and replied "Oliver, I'm warning you if you make one more comment this hair brush is going in a very unpleasant place." Said in a sickly sweet voice, it made Oliver cringe and hold up is hands as if to ward her off.

"Okay, okay, I'll shut up, promise." Oliver conceded. He decided to leave felicity to her balding herself and relax; he stretched on the bed, closed his eyes and let out a happy sigh. He loved these moments of normalcy; they came few and far between so he always liked to savour them while he had them.

A few moments later Oliver heard a startled cry and an "oh my god" whispered in horror. He sat up to find felicity bent over clutching her hands to one side of her head.

"Felicity, you okay?" He asked in worry. Felicity didn't turn around when she replied.

"Oliver if you laugh, smirk or make any remark I am going to hurt you, okay?"

Oliver looked perplexed but nonetheless replied in the affirmative. Oliver had to wait a few seconds more before felicity slowly turned around. And what he saw had him clutching his stomach and collapsing on the bed in hysterical laughter. Felicity's indignant cry of outrage was the only other sound in the room besides Oliver's full belly laughter.

_Felicity had broken her hairbrush – one half in her hand and the other stuck in her, still very, tangled hair. _


End file.
